


Scandal in the School

by cheekbonesofbenny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbonesofbenny/pseuds/cheekbonesofbenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is the new boy in school. He is bullied from the off, but there's something else, something more sinister going on behind closed doors. Will Sherlock survive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Boy

“Are you sure you’re okay with going back to that boarding school, darling?” Asked Mrs Watson over breakfast.

“Of course he’s sure. He loves playing football for that school, don’t you boy!” Said Mr Watson.

“Yes, dad.” Responded John, not looking up from his cereal bowl.

“Honestly, George. I’m not sure he really does want to play football.” Sighed Mrs Watson.

“Of course he does, Sally. He’s fantastic at it, and think of the money he could make if...when he goes professional at the sport.” Said Mr Watson, a glint of excitement in his voice. “I won’t have him become a bloody doctor! I know that’s what he says wants, but the boy isn’t thinking straight.” He said. “I bet this year, now he’s turned sixteen the girls will be queuing up wanting to be his girlfriend.”

John desperately wanted to tell his dad that he wasn't straight, but he knew it wouldn't go down well. So, instead he excused himself from the table and went upstairs.

John lay on the bed and let out a long, exasperated sigh. “Idiot.” He mumbled to himself.

Soon the time came for John to be driven to the school. He spent majority of the journey in complete silence. Once they arrived John quickly said goodbye and got his bags out of the boot of the car. He then walked the long path up at the school, remaining silent until he reached the reception area.

Signing in John got his room key and went to find the room he would be staying in this year. As he was walking down the corridor John heard a voice.

“212, 213, 214...” They sounded rather lost. Soon the tall, black haired boy whom the voice belonged to rounded the corner.

“Can I help you?” John asked kindly.

“Yes, please. Um, I’m trying to find my room. 221. I know it’s around here somewhere, but so far I’m at a loss.” The boy answered.

“That’s the room next to mine, follow me.” Nodded John.

“Right, thank you. I’m Sherlock, by the way. Sherlock Holmes.” The black haired boy said as he followed John.

“Nice to meet you, Sherlock. My name is John Watson. I take it you’re new here.” Said John.

“Yes. I just transferred here because my parents have moved to America, but they wanted me to finish me education in England before I joined them. But I won’t join them.” Said Sherlock. “We don‘t really get on, you see.”  
“I see, I’m sorry to hear that.” Said John.

“Don’t be, they’re stupid anyway.” Smiled Sherlock.

“Right, well here we are, 221. I’ll be next door in 222.” Said John with a little smile. “Just ask if you need anything.”

“Thanks, John.” Said Sherlock and he went inside his room.

The room was rather small and the paint work very untidy where previous students had stuck things to the walls.

Sherlock sighed. “I’ll have to sort this out.” He frowned.


	2. After The First Game

A few months had passed since John had met Sherlock. Sherlock was quite strange compared to the other boys, he was quiet and kept himself to himself. He could often be found reading books about chemistry and forensics. It was quite an odd thing to have a passion for John had thought to himself, but he quite liked it and liked how happy it made Sherlock.

John would get angry when people would bully Sherlock for being a nerd, but he never let it show and he never stepped in to help. There were several occasions where Sherlock would walk to his room with a bloody nose and a book torn to pieces, and John had just watched.

However, Sherlock could always be seen watching the football training sessions. As soon as they were over though he would quickly make an exit before being beaten up for being a stalker.

Th day of the first football match of the season soon arrived. Sherlock made sure to get a front row seat. He happily sat there watching John play football and was happy when John’s team won.

Sherlock was just about to leave when the school football team approached him.

“Stalking us again are you, you fucking queer!” Spat Donald raising his fist and planting a punch in the centre of Sherlock’s face.

“No. I was just here to watch the game...” Gasped Sherlock his nose now bleeding.

“That’s a lie, you fucking perve!” Shouted Donald.

Before Sherlock could stop them he was being beaten by the entire football team.

“Stop it! Leave him alone! I can’t bare to watch you bully him anymore!” Shouted John trying to get the team away from Sherlock.

“What? Why are you sticking up for the freak?” Frowned Donald moving away from Sherlock.

The word “freak” was extremely hurtful to Sherlock.  
“Because he’s my friend.” Gasped John.

“Whatever.” Said Donald, pushing John before he left with the rest of the team.

“Are you alright?” Asked John as he crouched beside Sherlock.

“Do I look alright?” Said Sherlock spitting blood out of his mouth. “Why did you only stick up for me now if I’m your fucking friend?! Fucking idiot!” He yelled getting to his feet.

“Because...because I had to stay on the teams good side...” Mumbled John.

“Whatever, I can look after myself.” Said Sherlock getting to his feet.

“No, please let me help you.” Begged John.

“Fine.” Sighed Sherlock, leaning on John because he was a little unsteady on his feet.

“I’ll take you to my room.” Nodded John. 

Sherlock didn't respond, but it was clear he just wanted to get somewhere warm where he could clean up and rest.


	3. The Confession

John slowly and carefully helped Sherlock into the school and back into the dormatorys. 

“You didn't have to help me...” Mumbled Sherlock as John carefully lay him on the bed. “You could have just left me like all the other times...” He groaned in pain.

“No, I couldn't do it anymore. I’m tired of them pushing you around like that.” Said John, gently dabbing a wet cloth on Sherlock’s bloody, swollen skin.

“Why not? I’m not exactly special. You’re precious football team are right, I’m just a freak.” Sighed Sherlock closing his eyes.

“No, you’re not a freak. You’re just different.” Said John softly.

“The only reason I came to that fucking football game was to be able to see you from a distance.” Breathed Sherlock. “I’ve liked you for quit sometime now...” He whispered blushing slightly.

“Liked me in what way?” John asked.

“I've been attracted to you since day one, John. I really, really like you.” Sherlock sighed contently and held John’s hand.

“Oh, god. I’m so glad you feel the same way, Sherlock.” Smiled John.

“I thought the signs were pretty damn obvious, but there we go.” Sherlock chuckled a little.

“How are you feeling, my dear?” John asked lovingly.  
“Like shit.” Responded Sherlock with a frown.

“Aww, that’s a shame.” Said John.

“No one else thinks so.” Groaned Sherlock.

“Well I do.” Said John gently placing a kiss on Sherlock’s lips. “Now rest.”

“Hold me, John. Please.” Gasped Sherlock. “Hold me whilst I sleep.”

“With pleasure.” Smiled John and he lay next to Sherlock and cuddled him.


	4. Life Gets Worse

Sherlock woke the next morning with a black eye and a swollen face. Despite John’s best efforts to persuade him otherwise, Sherlock had insisted on attending classes. All was fine to start with, but once the school caught wind of Sherlock now being in a relationship with John things got worse.

Students would lock Sherlock in classrooms, beat him up when the teachers weren’t around and take his things and hide them so he couldn’t find them.

Soon Mr Hurn, the chemistry teacher turned on Sherlock.

“Mr Holmes, I’d like you to stay after class.” Said Mr Hurn as the lesson was drawing to a close.

“But I’m supposed to be meeting someone...” Mumbled Sherlock.

“It’ll be five minutes, Holmes. I just need to talk to you.” Said Mr Hurn sturnly.

“Yes, sir.” Sighed Sherlock.

Soon the other students started to filter out of the classroom and eventually Sherlock was left alone in the room with Mr Hurn.

Mr Hurn started to slowly walk towards Sherlock.

“You wanted to talk to me, sir.” Sherlock frowned.

Mr Hurn just grinned as he reached Sherlock, his hand sliding down between the desk and Sherlock’s belly.

“What are you doing?” Hissed Sherlock, though he feared he knew where this was going.

Mr Hurn didn’t respond, he just unbuttoned Sherlock’s trousers before slowly lowering the zip.

“Such silky pants, Sherlock.” Whispered Mr Hurn straight into Sherlock’s ear. His voice was almost snake like.

Sherlock didn’t like this one bit, but there was nothing he could do. He was terrified, unable to move a mussle.

Mr Hurn slid his hand into Sherlock’s pants, gently stroking his cock and balls. “They feel so beautiful. I’m just going to have to take a look.” He smiled misscheviously as he pulled the sixteen year olds pants down. “Oh, such a glorious sight.” He chuckled making Sherlock feel even more uncomfortable.

The older man started to take pictures of the sixteen year olds genital area. Once he was finished he walked towards the front of class. “You may go now.” He said sitting at his desk.

Sherlock didn’t answer. He just got to his feet, pulled his pants and trousers up and left quickly, without looking back.


	5. The Detention

Sherlock was very quiet for the rest of the day. He didn't forget his meeting with John at lunch. But, as soon as classes finished he disappeared to his room and didn't turn up for dinner. He felt horrible and ashamed.

Sherlock found himself free from Mr Hurn up until the weekend. The teenage boy had made the most of this and spent plenty of time with his boyfriend, who at the moment didn’t suspect a thing.

It was on the Monday morning that Sherlock was given a detention from Mr Hurn for failing to complete his homework. Completing his homework was easier said than done when Sherlock spent most of his time nursing his wounds he had received from various beatings during the week.

“Ah, Mr Holmes. Please, take a seat.” Smiled Mr Hurn as Sherlock arrived for his detention.

Sherlock just nodded and sat at his usual desk. He fucking hated this man and now he was stuck in a room with him.

Mr Hurn locked the classroom door from the inside and pulled the little blind over the window in the door. He then walked towards Sherlock with a huge grin on his face. This made Sherlock even more uncomfortable.

“Have you ever had sex, Sherlock?” Mr Hurn asked, stroking Sherlock’s cheek with his thumb.

“No, sir.” Said Sherlock shaking his head. He knew full well that he wasn't going to like what became of that evening.

Mr Hurn smiled and took Sherlock’s hand, forcing him to his feet. He guided him to the back of the classroom and unlocked the back cupboard door. Once inside the room was bigger than Sherlock had imagined. There was various pictures of child pornography on the walls and a small, tatty bed pushed against the wall. The sheets looked moth eaten and very old.

“On your knees.” Demanded Mr Hurn pushing Sherlock to the floor.

The next thing Sherlock knew the forty six year old man was unzipping his trousers and pulling them down. He then pulled down his pants, revealing the wrinkly old cock and balls which were covered in matted, grey hair.

“Gross...” Thought Sherlock as he was forced to suck on Mr Hurn’s cock. 

The man soon came in Sherlock’s mouth. “Swallow it!” He spat. Sherlock reluctantly agreed.

After this, Mr Hurn undressed Sherlock and got him to lie on the bed. Without bothering with lube he violently forced two fingers into Sherlock’s back passage, quickly pulling them in and out.

“That hurts...” Whined Sherlock in discomfort.

“Oh quit your whining.” Spat Mr Hurn. “It’s going to get a lot worse than this.”

And it did. Sherlock was gagged, tied up and unable to move. Tears filled his eyes as Mr Hurn’s large cock filled his tight entrance and forced itself inside. The cock then moved vigorously in and out of Sherlock, painfully splitting the skin until Mr Hurn came once again, inside Sherlock.

After this Sherlock was told he wasn't to tell anyone what had happened and told to get dressed and leave. So he did and waddled back to his room, experienceing a lot of pain in his back passage.

Sherlock lay on the bed and sighed, he was still bleeding and still full of Mr Hurn’s come. He felt absolutely awful.


	6. Sherlock Tells The Truth

Over the following weeks Mr Hurn continued to call Sherlock to his classroom out of school hours. Sherlock was too scared to tell anyone what was happening to him, though John had noticed a change in his behavior.

“Darling, please. Just tell me. What’s wrong?” Said John one evening when he was visiting Sherlock in his room.

“I-I-I can’t.” Mumbled Sherlock, hiding his face in the pillow.

“Please, sweetheart. I want to help you.” Whispered John.

“You’ll judge me...” Responded Sherlock still hiding in the pillow.

“I won’t, love. I promise.” John said softly.

“He raped me, John.” Mumbled Sherlock starting to cry.

“Who did?” Asked John.

“Mr Hurn, several times.” Sobbed Sherlock.

John was horrified. “Oh, god.” He gasped. “We have to tell someone.”

“Who?” Sniffled Sherlock, looking up at John.

“The headmaster for a start and of course the police.” Said John, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

Sherlock just nodded, he was so upset. “It’s been going on for weeks.” He cried.

Once Sherlock had calmed down John took him to the headmasters office.

“Come in.” Said the headmaster as he heard knocking on the door.

John entered with Sherlock.

“Mr Holmes, Mr Watson. How unexpected, but do take a seat.” The headmaster said kindly.

John nodded and he and Sherlock sat down.

“What can I do for you?” The headmaster asked.

“It’s about Sherlock, sir. Mr Hurn has been sexually abusing him.” Said John.

“A-are you sure about that?” Asked the headmaster.

“It’s true, sir. It’s been going on for weeks.” Said Sherlock, his voice shaking.

The headmaster nodded. “I’ll call the police.”

The police soon came and Sherlock reluctantly told them everything, holding John’s hand tightly the entire time.

John then took Sherlock back to his room. Sherlock collapsed on the bed exhausted.

“I’m so sorry, darling.” John said, carefully lying next to Sherlock and holding him close.

“It’s not your fault, dear.” Whispered Sherlock and he soon fell asleep in John’s arms.


	7. Rotting Flesh

“John?” Said Sherlock when he woke the next morning.

“Yes, love?” Responded John, sleep still in his eyes.

“I smelt bodies.” Said Sherlock. “The dead, rotting flesh of bodies.”

“What, when?” Asked John, a little shocked.

“When Mr Hurn raped me.” Sherlock said simply. “I need to investigate. I need to get back into the cupboard at the back of his old classroom.”

“A-are you sure?” Said John, stammering a bit.

“Yes. It’s the only way to uncover the true crimes that that evil bastard has committed.” Sherlock said feircely.

The thought that dead, decomposing bodies could be in the schools walls or under the floor made John feel sick.

“Are you coming?” Asked Sherlock, pulling on some old clothes.

“I uh...I suppose.” Hesitated John.

Sherlock nodded and once he and John were ready, they made their way to the empty classroom.

Detective Inspector Lestrade was stood outside the classroom. “Where are you boys going?” He frowned.

“To uncover dead bodies of old students from this school.” Responded Sherlock calmly, entering the classroom and quickly making his way to the back. 

Lestrade and John followed him. Catching up with Sherlock only when he had opened the cupboard door.

“That’s vile...” Stated John, pulling his jumper up to cover his nose.

Sherlock ignored him and proceeded to pull up a floorboard. The skeletal remains suggested that this murderous plot had been going on for quite some time. “It seems to me that this skeleton once belonged to a young, healthy, sixteen year old, boy.” Said Sherlock.

“How?...never mind.” Mumbled John.

“Out of here, both of you. I’ll get the forensics team on it.” Said Lestrade sternly.

“But I can help you.” Grumbled Sherlock.

“No. You’re too young.” Said Lestrade, forcing the two of them to leave.

After having a shower, Sherlock and John sat in their dorm, waiting for news on other victims. From watching the news they found out that there had been twenty victims that had been murdered over a period of five years.

“Poor kids.” Gasped John, filling up with emotion. “That could have been you.” He gasped, tears starting to fall.

Sherlock pulled John into a tight hug. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m okay. It’s all going to be fine.” he sad softly.

The court case wasn't due for another two weeks, so the two boys tried to put the whole thing out of their minds.


	8. Happily Ever After

“What do you mean you have a boyfriend?!” Demanded Mr Watson when he came to watch his son play football for the school.

“I have a boyfriend,” John said calmly. “And he makes me very happy. So, if you can’t accept that then please leave.”

Sherlock came up behind John and hugged him. “Hey, love,” he smiled.

“Hey,” smiled John. “This is my dad.”

“Oh, nice to meet you,” said Sherlock, putting out a hand to shake Mr Watson’s hand.

Mr Watson reluctantly shook Sherlock’s hand. “Hey, you’re that boy from the newspaper. The one who was raped by a teacher.”

“Yes,” mumbled Sherlock. “But I’d rather not talk about that,” he sighed.

“When’s his trial?” Asked Mr Watson.

“Tomorrow,” Sherlock responded simply.

Mr Watson nodded. “So, what’s wrong with girls then, son?” He asked after a moment.

“I don’t find them attractive, dad,” sighed John. “I’m gay. I’m attracted only to men,” he stated.

“I’m not best pleased, but very well,” said Mr Holmes. “As long as your happy my opinion shouldn’t really count for much,” he smiled.

“Thanks, dad,” smiled John. 

Mr Watson nodded. “Well, I better go now. But, well played, son. Probably the best game I’ve ever seen you play.”

“Thanks, dad,” giggled John. “Well, I’ll see you later.”

Mr Watson nodded and left.

“Does he know his daughters a lesbian?” Asked Sherlock.

John looked at Sherlock and raised an eyebrow. “No,” he responded.

“Just checking,” Sherlock said calmly.

*  
The court case soon came along and Mr Hurn was convicted of rape and man slaughter on several counts. Sherlock felt a relief that he was finally safe and that he nor anyone else would ever have to suffer at the hands of Mr Hurn.

John and Sherlock stayed together and when they left school they got married and a few years after that they had a son called Anthony. Anthony was smart like Sherlock, but kind like John. The family lived happily ever after.


End file.
